Seharusnya kita tak seperti ini
by Hitomi Matsu
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara, jatuh cinta pada adik angkatnya, Sabaku no Makoto, tetapi sang adik tak memiliki perasaan tersebut. namun gaara tetap memaksakan perasaannya, dan berniat membawa Makoto kabur, bagaimana nasib Makoto? lalu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke saat ia tahu bahwa gadisnya akan direbut?/GaaraxOCxSasuke/RatedM/


Seharusnya kita tak seperti ini.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Naruto

Pair : Gaara x OC x Sasuke

Genre : Hurt/Comfort &amp; Romance

Warning : banyak Typos! GaJenya juga nggak kalah banyak!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai muncul, menggantikan sang rembulan yang akan berpindah tempat ke tempat lain. membuat semua orang – orang yang bergelung dengan bunga tidurnya harus terbangun dan memaksa mereka untuk memulai Aktifitas sehari – hari. Tapi itu tak terjadi oleh sang pemilik perusahaan Sabaku, Sabaku no Gaara, Umur 24 Tahun, dan masih single. Memiliki wajah tampan dengan body atletis sebagai pelengkapnya. Ia kini masih bergelung dengan guling dan selimutnya yang hangat, rambut merah yang berantakan menutupi manik jadenya. Tok! Tok! Tok! Seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun, bersurai hitam panjang dan berseragam Konoha High School dengan celemek membalutinya mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara, Sabaku no Makoto.

"Gaara – Oniisama, bangun." Tak ada respon yang dipanggil, Makoto mengetuk sekali lagi.

"Gaara – oniisama, Bangun sudah pagi." Ucapnya dengan sedikit berteriak. Lagi – lagi tak ada respon. Dia menghela nafas.

"Gaara – Oniisama?" baiklah Makoto menyerah untuk membangunkan kakaknya dari luar kamar. Iapun meraih kenop pintu dan masuk kedalam Kamar Gaara. Makoto menggelengkan kecil kepalanya, melihat kakaknya yang sama sekali tak niat untuk melakukan aktifitas sehari – hari. Iapun menghampirinya, lalu naik ke kasur King size milik kakaknya. Makoto menatap kakaknya sejenak, lalu mengoyangkan pundak kakaknya, berniat untuk membangunkannya.

"gaara – oniisama, bangun ini sudah pagi." Ucapnya, gaara hanya membalas erangan tak jelas dan memunggungi sang adik. Makoto menghela nafas.

"baiklah. Aku akan berangkat dengan Sasuke – sensei saja." Ucapnya sambil meninggalkan tempat tidur kakaknya. Grep! Tangannya tertarik dan membuatnya jatuh kekasur. Gyuut, gaara memeluk adiknya seperti guling, mengunci badan tubuh dan kakinya.

"ga..gaara – oniisama! A..apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Makoto tergagap. Bibir gaara menyentuh telinga Makoto, terdengar suara maskulin yang dapat melelehkan setiap wanita.

"hari ini, aku libur jadi kau juga libur dulu. Nanti akan kuminta izin ke wali kelasmu, sekarang tidur." Perintah gaara sambil mengambil selimut yang tadi hanya bertengger dikakinya. Bisa ia rasakan jika ia sangat dekat dengan kakaknya, harum mint yang menjadi ciri Khasnya tercium oleh Makoto, ia juga bisa merasa jika kakaknya tidak memakai baju atasan, dada bidang Gaara menyentuh punggung Makoto sangat terasa, membuat pipi Makoto memerah. Makoto mengubah posisi dan mendorong dada bidang gaara agar menjauh. Iapun berhasil lolos dari dekapan Gaara.

"Ti..tidak bisa! Ha..hari ini adalah pelajaran Anko – sensei, aku tak bisa libur begitu saja." Jelas Makoto sambil tergagap. Pemandangan yang ia lihat sangat menggiurkan iman seorang hawa. Gaara memangku wajahnya dan menatap Makoto, ia tersenyum melihat Makoto yang bersemu merah dan malu – malu itu, terlihat sangat enak untuk dimangsa. Tapi gaara masih punya Kewarasan dan bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"ka..kalau gaara – oniisama, se..sedang tidak bekerja, tidak apa – apa. Aku akan berangkat dengan Sasuke – san. Ka..kalau begitu, jaa na." Makoto mulai melangkah menjauh. Puk! Puncak kepala makoto ditepuk pelan, ia melihat kesampingnya.

"aku akan siap – siap. Tunggu ya." Ucap Gaara sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi, Makotopun tersenyum.

"baik!" ucap Makoto, iapun siap – siap bergegas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makoto sudah sampai ke Sekolahnya, perhatian anak – anak sekolah termasuk Para Siswi teralihkan kearah Makoto, lebih tepatnya yang dibelakangnya, Gaara yang memakai kaos putih berlengan panjang dengan celana jeans hitam membuat para siswi disini merona berjamaah. Apalagi, Gaara mengantarkan Makoto dengan Mobil Ferari Hitam yang elegan.

"ittekimasu!" ucap Makoto.

"ya. Jika kau sudah pulang, hubungi - .."

"Makoto, ohayo." Ucapan seseorang yang memotong ucapan Gaara, membuat Gaara kesal, apalagi ia tahu siapa yang memotong perkataannya. Terlihat Pria berambut raven dan seumuran dengan gaara, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke – sensei! Ohayo gozaimasu!" salam Makoto sambil membungkukkan kepalanya. Gaara hanya mendecih kesal dan menatap tajam sasuke. Namun sasuke tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Makoto seorang.

"apa tidurmu nyenyak tadi malam?" tanya Sasuke, Makoto tersenyum.

"iya, begitulah." Jawab Makoto tanpa memikirkan mood kakaknya yang sudah menghitam. Pandangan Sasuke beralih ke gaara yang menatapnya tak suka.

"oh, Gaara – san. Selamat pagi." Ucp Sasuke ramah tanpa ada senyuman lembut, melainkan meremehkan.

"hai. Selamat pagi." Jawab Gaara dengan tak niat. Makoto hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku dengan pria dewasa didepannya ini sekaligus kakak alumninya. Sasuke memandang Makoto lagi.

"nah, Makoto. Ayo kita ke kelas bersama." Ajak Sasuke, Makoto mengangguk.

"ayo - .."

"tak perlu. Makoto, kau pergi duluan. Aku masih ada urusan dengan _Sensei_mu ini." ucap Gaara sinis dengan menekan kata sensei. Makoto hanya mengangguk dan beranjak pergi meninggalkn mereka berdua. Setelah memastikan Makoto sudah tak terlihat, sasuke mulai pembicaraannya dengan muka dingin seperti biasa.

"jadi, ada perlu apa Gaara – san?"

"jangan berpura – pura sopan padaku, sasuke." Ucap gaara sinis. Sasuke menatapnya lebih dingin.

"bukankah sudah kuperingatkan? Jangan dekat – dekat dengan Makoto." Sambung gaara.

"kenapa?" tanya singkat Sasuke.

"aku tak suka kau dekat dengannya, apalagi kau mencintainya. Jadi, berhentilah mencintainya, _Uchiha Sasuke._" Sasuke mengeryitkan alis kesal, namun sasuke tak berniat untuk kalah.

"oh ya? Aku mencintainya. Negara ini bebas, termasuk warganya dan termasuk jatuh cinta. Kau tak punya hak untuk itu _Sabaku no Gaara._" Ucap Sasuke sinis. Gaara tersenyum meremehkan.

"seperti biasa. Kau memang rivalku dari dulu, dari latar belakang sampai percintaan." Ucap gaara. Sasuke juga tersenyum, namun bukan tersenyum lembut atau senang, tapi senyum yang tak bisa diartikan.

"tidak juga, aku tak memanggapmu sebagai rival percintaan." Ucap Sasuke, gaara mengeryitkan alis.

"apa?" sasuke menajamkan matanya masih mepertahankan senyumnya.

"tetapi kau kuanggap sebagai _Kakak ipar_." Ucap sasuke dengan menekankan bagian 'Kakak Ipar' membuat gaara marah. Gaara mengeratkan pergelangan lengannya. Melihat itu sasuke tersenyum kemenangan, iapun melangkah menjauh.

"kau takkan bisa gaara. Seumur hidupmu, kau takkan mendapatkannya. Karena dia telah menganggapmu kakaknya, gaara." Ucap Sasuke sambil menjauh pergi. Gaara hanya menatap tajam dan sinis, iapun menunduk dan menyembunyikan senyum liciknya.

"tentu saja, aku bisa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makoto berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, berjalan menuju kelasnya, 12 A.

"_hmmm, aku penasaran dengan apa yabg terjadi dengan Gaara – Oniisama dan Sasuke – sensei." _Batin Makoto. Gyuut! Ada yang memeluk Makoto dari belakang, Makoto menoleh kebelakang, terlihatlah surai merah muda yang pendek yang terhembus angin.

"Ohayo, Makoto – chan." Ucap si Gadis surai merah muda, dengan manik jade yang berhias dimatanya, Haruno Sakura.

"ohayo, Sakura – chan. Kau baru datang?" Balas Makoto dengan senyumnya.

"tidak koq! Tadi aku ada urusan. Ayo ke kelas bersama." Ajak sakura, Makoto mengangguk mantap.

"ayo." Merekapun berjalan berdampingan. Hampir semua para adam melirik mereka berdua, wanita populer, cantik dan pintar, selalu diperebutkan oleh para kaum adam.

"huaaahh! Kau tahu? Tadi Takayama – san maksa bangeloh." Keluh sakura sambil meregangkan tangannya keatas. Makoto memandang Sakura bingung, tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"maksudnya?" tanya makoto memastikan. Sakura menutup matanya sebelah.

"tadi aku sudah bilangkan? Aku ada urusan sebentar tadi. Pagi tadi, Takayama – san menembakku, namun kutolak baik – baik, tetapi dia tetap memaksa dan hampir menciumku." Jelas Sakura, Makoto langsung tertarik dengan topiknya ini.

"hah? Maksudmu, Takayama – san si ketua Klub Basket? Yang selalu terkenal dengan ketenangan dirinya? Masa sih?" Sakura hanya menangguk tak minat, Makoto semakin penasaran.

"lalu..lalu! bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Makoto Ansutias, Sakura membuat kepalan ditangan kanannya dan tersenyum bangga.

"itu sangat berbahaya untuk perempuan bukan? jadi aku membantingnya dengan _German Suplex_!" jelas Sakura, Makoto sweatdrop.

"itu yang paling berbahaya, Sakura – chan." Sakura terkekeh.

"kau kasar seperti biasanya ya?" sapa seseorang dari belakang, Makoto dan Sakura menoleh kebelakang.

"Ino – chan! Tenten – kun! Ohayo." Sapa Ramah Makoto.

"ah! Selamat pagi. _Pig!_" sapa Sakura dengan senyum yang tak bisa diartikan, berniat meledek Ino dan itu berhasil, perempatan muncul di pelipis Ino.

"apa kau bilang, _forehead!?" _perempatan juga muncul di pelipis sakura.

"aku bilang _Pig! PIG!" _baiklah mereka mulai berkelahi. Makoto dan Tenten hanya sweat drop melihat kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Ino menepuk jidatnya.

"mattaku! Aku heran kenapa Takayama – san menembakmu, si jidad yang luasnya selapangan sekolah. apa jangan – jangan, Takayama – san ingin meminjam jidatmu sewaktu – waktu tak ada lapangan yang bisa dipakai untuk bermain basket?" Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Heh? Kau sendiri selalu berpakaian seksi tapi tubuhmu seperti PIG!" Ino semakin marah, iapun menarik kerah seragam Sakura, Sakurapun juga.

"apa kau bilang!?"

"heh!? Apa masalahmu hah!?" mereka berdua kini jadi tontonan sekoridor. Kedua sahabat mereka tak bisa apa – apa. Termasuk tenten yang slaku ketua klub karate.

"o..oi kalian.." henti Tenten, tapi tak didengarkan oleh keduanya.

"ayolah kalian berdua ini, kalian ini sama – sama cantik, dan bertubuh sempurna." Puji Makoto sambil memasang senyum malaikat yang membuat para adam mimisan berjamaah, fokus Ino dan Sakura sedikit teralih dengan pujian Makoto, ingat jika saya tadi menulis 'sedikit' sebelumnya. Merekapun mulai berkelahi lagi/

"BAKAPIG!"

"KUSSOFOREHEAD!"

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Ada apa ini?" suara sangat lembut dan menghangatkan para siswa manapun, itu suara..

"ada apa ini Yamanaka – san, Haruno – san?" tanyanya lembut, pandangan mereka semua teralihkan ke sumber suara, termasuk 2 orang yang meluap - luap emosinya.

"hi..hinata – sensei!?" ujar mereka serempak. Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut. Para adam lagi – lagi mimisan berjamaah.

"ada apa ini? Sabaku – san, tenten?" tanya Hinata pada Makoto dan tenten. Tenten membuka mulut.

"ah iya! Ino dan Sakura berantem karena masalah sepele!" jelas Tenten, Makoto hanya mengangguk.

"lebih baik kalian sekarang ke kelas masing - masing, 5 menit lagi bel masuk. Kalian semua juga." perintah Hinata dengan lembut. Mereka semua serempak menuruti kata Hinata, dan bergegas menuju ke kelas.

"dan kalian berdua, saling meminta maaf ya." Ujar Hinata. Sakura dan Ino membuang muka namun lengan mereka saling menjulur satu sama lain. Tenten mengeleng kecil sedangkan 2 bidadari kedamaian hanya tersenyum.

"kalian ini, seperti anak TK saja, setiap hari selalu berkelahi tanpa alasan yang jelas." Jelas Tenten. Perempatan muncul dikening mereka.

"kau bilang apa Tenten?!" tanya mereka serempak, mereka bertiga sweat drop.

"_mereka kompak sekali." _Batin mereka bertiga.

"sudah sudah. Jika kalian sudah saling meminta maaf, Pergi ke kelas kalian sekarang." Perintah Hinata lagi.

"dasar. Apa hal tersebut baik untuk kejiwaan mereka?" keluh tenten, Makoto tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Tenten – kun. walaupun ino – chan dan sakura – chan selalu berkelahi, itu adalah salah satu bukti kekompakkan mereka." Jelas Makoto, Tenten mengangguk setuju. Hinata tersenyum melihat 2 anak muridnya sudah berbaikan dan lalu meninggalkan mereka berempat, Tentenpun mengingat apa yang ia ingin ia tanyakan kepada Makoto.

"oh iya, tadi aku melihat kakakmu dan Sasuke – sensei, mereka sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya tenten, Makoto hanya menaikkan bahu.

"entahlah. Mungkin pembicaraan antara wali murid dan guru." Cuek Makoto. Tenten mengeryit Alis.

"benarkah? Tapi muka mereka berdua agak aneh." Jelas Tenten, kini giliran Makoto yang mengeryit Alis.

"aneh? Maksudnya?" tanya Makoto.

"iya. Bukan hanya mukanya, aura disekitar mereka juga menghitam." Makot hanya memagut – magut mengerti. Tenten mempunyai keahlian membaca aura seseorang dengan sekali lihat.

"ya, mana kau tahu." Ucap Makoto, tanpa disadari 2 orang yang tadi berkelahi kini telah berbaikan dan berjalan didepan mereka.

"hei! Ayo!" ajak Ino.

"apa kau ingin dihukum oleh Anko – sensei, Tenten – kun, Makoto – chan?" tanya Sakura.

"ah iya! Aku lupa!" ujar Makoto.

"kita harus bergegas!" Tenten kemudian berlari cepat.

"oi Tenten! Tunggu aku." Inopun menyusul.

"aku juga!" Sakurapun menyusul, Makoto menatap mereka bertiga, lalu tersenyum, menutup matanya dan mulai mengatup kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"_semoga kami selalu bersama dan seperti ini." _batinnya.

"Oi! Makoto – chan! Ayo!" Teriak Ino. Grep! lengannya diraih oleh sakura.

"ayo! Makoto – chan!" ucap Sakura, Makotopun tersenyum.

"ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

**Author Side.**

**Cerita ini, sepertinya agak membingungkan ya ( -_-)"a**

**Yup! Mudah – mudahan ada yang baca #bersimpuhmemohon**

**Maaf jika terlalu banyak kesalahan dan juga Tolong Reviewsnya ya para readers – san. Karena itu penyemangat Matsu untuk menulis Fic (^0^)9**


End file.
